


Officer Fitzherbert

by Wxlipse



Series: 🐺Tangled the Series Oneshots [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Eugene Appreciation Week Day Four: AU, Eugene is a police officer, F/M, Modern AU, Officer Eugene Fitzherbert, Rapunzel works as a graphic designer, Some New Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxlipse/pseuds/Wxlipse
Summary: At the police station, things can get a bit hectic. Thankfully, Eugene Fitzherbert knows just who to visit.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: 🐺Tangled the Series Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782172
Kudos: 41





	Officer Fitzherbert

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my submission for Eugene Appreciation Week Day Four: AU.

At the Corona Police Station, you wouldn't expect to find so much chaos. Eugene Fitzherbert, however, was used to this. The police captain stepped out of his office to grab himself a cup of coffee. Only to be greeted by Stan and Pete arguing beside a broken coffee machine. He sighed and set his mug down. He glanced at the clock, which had just hit 11:30 am. Which meant he would be on break right now. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out. Eugene saw a text from Rapunzel, his girlfriend, and smiled. He sent back a quick reply, saying he would meet her soon. He put his phone back in his pocket and knew just what to bring.  
~~~  
Eugene knocked on the doors of the Coronian Museum. He held a box under his arm and stepped back. A young woman with short brown hair and gleaming curious green eyes greeted him.

"Hey, Sunshine," Eugene handed her the box, leaning down and kissing her. Rapunzel beamed as they drew apart, and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss.

"Hello, G-Bug," she teased, causing Eugene to turn bright red.

"G-Bug?" he frowned, and Rapunzel smiled awkwardly.

"Maybe not my best work, I'm still working on a nickname for you," she rubbed the back of her neck, grinning, a deep blush covering her face. Eugene chuckled as she pulled him inside, the door shutting behind them. He waved at the owners of the museum, Fredric and Arianna De Sonne. The two waved back at him, acknowledging him kindly. He held Rapunzel's hand as they entered her office. On top of the desk were posters for upcoming events, all hand-painted. Even though the museum had the technology to make them online, Rapunzel preferred to do them by hand.

"These are amazing, Sunshine," Eugene picked up a flier with a sun on it, the symbol of Corona. Purple starbursts accompanied it, and the edges were slightly frayed. Rapunzel gave him a small smile as she set the flowers down.

"Thanks," she sat beside her desk, fidgeting with a paintbrush. The brush had the words "Plus Est En Vous." carved into it. Eugene pulled a chair out and sat alongside her, letting Rapunzel rest her head on his shoulder. He felt content and caressed her cheek, giving her another kiss. They drew apart slowly, pride in their eyes. 

"So," Rapunzel began, setting the paintbrush aside,  
"How's the Captain been doing?" Eugene sighed dramatically.

"Well, today, Pete and Stan broke the coffee machine again. Lance and Varian got into an argument about upgrading the alarm system. Kiera and Catalina found some stray dogs. Besides the fact that one of them tore up my best suit, I'd say I've been doing great," he smiled as he remembered how excited the girls had been when they found the pups. Catalina had bonded with them instantly, understanding their barks and howls. 

"Sounds like you've been having an amazing day," Rapunzel laughed.

"I have been," Eugene agreed. Half an hour passed by when he felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out and nodded before hanging up. He got up from his seat and gave Rapunzel a quick peck.

"I have to go, Rapunzel, my break's over," he smiled at the brunette as she stared at him

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Rapunzel teased him playfully, causing him to stop in his tracks. She nodded to the box, and beside it was Pascal, the clever chameleon opening the box. She handed him a cupcake before taking one for herself. The couple each bit into their cupcake, a tradition they had come up with together when they first started dating. Rapunzel laughed at the pink smear on Eugene's nose and wiped it away.

"See you after work, Officer Fitzherbert," she leaned up and kissed her boyfriend on the lips. Eugene stroked Pascal under his chin briefly before waving goodbye to Rapunzel and him.  
~~~  
By the time Eugene returned to the station, an arguing Lance and Varian greeted him.

"The Rooster is supposed to be an alarm system, not an actual rooster!" Varian exclaimed, facepalming.

"Then why call it "The Rooster." if it isn't a rooster?" Lance eyed the teenager.

"Guys, guys!" Eugene stepped in between the two, sighing.

"Lance, how many times has Varian told you to not mess around with his things?" Eugene asked him, and Lance thought for a moment.

"Many times," Eugene nodded and turned to Varian.

"And Varian, if Lance promises to stop messing around with your stuff, can you two work together?" 

"Of course, Eugene," then he and Lance shook hands, finally agreeing with each other.

"Why don't you two help Kiera and Catalina with the puppies they found?" Lance and Varian saluted to him before rushing off to assist the two younger girls. Eugene stepped into his office, sighing contently. He felt as if he was forgetting something and wondered what it was. He shrugged it off and pulled some files from underneath his desk.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, and the sprinklers turned on. Eugene sighed as the water moistened his suit and hair. He could overhear Stan and Pete yelling at each other over the coffee machine again.

"That's what I'm forgetting,"


End file.
